The present invention relates to fences, and in particular to a new and highly efficient method and device for the easy upright installation and erection of coiled fences.
Many different kinds of fences are coiled into rolls after manufacturing. These rolls allow for convenient storage and shipment. Chain link and woven wire fabric fence are common examples of fences that are provided in coiled rolls. When a purchaser orders such a fence for installation, and the fence rolls are delivered to the installation site, it is a time consuming, difficult and labor-intensive task to erect the fence upright. This is especially true for taller fences (over 8 feet in height).
Present methods for upright installation of tall coiled fences can involve the use of at least 3 different laborers. The fence coil must be turned on its side, and held upright by at least one laborer. A second laborer stands at the base of the fence as it is unwound, attaching the lower section of the fence (as far as can be reached) to the fence posts. A third laborer stands on a ladder to attach the upper section of the fence (above the reach of the second laborer) to the fence posts. After attachment, the upright fence coil must be unrolled as it is moved to the next fence post for attachment. This alone is a difficult and cumbersome process which will necessarily involve several laborers.
The taller the fence, the wider the fence coil will be, and the more difficult the attachment and movement operations become. Thus, present methods of installing coiled fences involve considerable time, labor and expense.